Forum:Final ME3 Questions
SPOILERS The ending left me confused and unsatisfied, too many questions. More of them about the universe and Squad Members than Shepard. By the way I chose the Symbiotic Ending where the Reapers and Organics where combined and then Shepard is dead, like permanently dead. 1 Squad Members What happens to the team, how do the squad members that go with you get on the Normandy, and do they all survive? 2 Star Ships Where was the Normandy? Why was it trying to evade the pulse? Where did it Crash? If it crashed then what happened EVERY OTHER SHIP THAT WAS IN SPACE? Did they crash too? 3 Mass Relays So they were destroyed, does that mean shut down or destroyed? If they blow up wont they go super nova like in the Arrival DLC? And wont that kill every one anyway? 4 Survivors If all the ships are gone then nobody can leave the planets for some time, and when they rebuild the ships they cant easily reconnect with the galaxy. If they cant leave any plants until the build ships, then how will they survive until the do, i mean if the planets are in ruins and completely stripped of resources then they're screwed right? So what was the point of helping everybody in the first place? 5 Symbiosis (Ending Based) How are people and machines combined? That's about all i got for that one. 6 Citadel How the hell did the reapers some how manage to go to the citadel, destroy any ships protecting it, kill everyone inside, and tow it back to Earth, without any one knowing, all during the course of you assaulting Cerberus headquarters? Note: Who else thought that when they mentioned dark matter for the catalyst, that it would tie into Tali's mission from ME2? 7 WTF Moment How is it that i can have only 1/20 (fraction) of the reputation bar be renegade, and the rest be Paragon, and not have the final option to talk the illusive man down? I mean really!? Most of the renegade was imported! The only R option i took was when i killed Kai Leng! 8 What was the point? I cured the genophage,and krogans helped their rivals the Turians, helped the Quarians take back their world and ushered peace between them and the Geth, i (Shepard) destroyed Cerberus, i saved the rachni, and i did all this after stopping Sovereign and the collectors in the first two games. And so what the hell happens to all of them!? Was there even a reason to the whole damn game? Obviously Bioware rushed the end, and wont answer these questions. So i will leave every one to Speculate the answers for themselves. The only ending i can see is that every one dies, eventually no matter the outcome. If you're not adverse to a link, a tumblr user does an AWESOME job of explaining the vagueness of the endings. http://high0castle.tumblr.com/post/19182236258/more-than-a-hallucination RedAces 07:02, March 13, 2012 (UTC)